


Acceptance

by Servena



Category: The Tribe (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke didn't dare to go outside, yet how could he ever expect to be welcome here after everything that happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

 

Amber looked up from her breakfast as Luke entered the cafe. She watched as he hesitated at the entrance, his gaze wandering over the tables, all of them occupied. Oh, there were free seats alright. But where would he be welcome? She could almost see how he weighted his options, trying to anticipate where he would be met with the least amount of hostility.

He looked lost, she thought. Like a child. Not the way they all were children beneath their clothes and make up, but the way children used to be. His blue hair was tousled and without his robes, he looked thin, almost skinny. He wasn't a sergeant of the Chosen anymore, just Luke.

Oh, what are we gonna do with you, she wondered. He didn't dare to go outside, yet how could he ever expect to be welcome here after everything that happened?

She looked around. The conversations that had come to a halt upon Luke's arrival were picking up again. The open hostility of the last few days had been replaced by disregard. She didn't know if that was better or worse. Wasn't it easier to bear to be acknowledged, even with hate, than to be treated like air?

The only other people paying any attention were Lex and Ellie, the former looking like he was about to make one of his snide comments. She threw him a glare that said clearly 'Don't you dare'. He rolled his eyes, but turned back to his cereal.

Ellie on the other hand was watching Luke with something like yearning. Wouldn't she be sharing the table with Jack, Amber had no doubt that Luke would choose to sit next to her. As it was, she was surprised that Jack hadn't said anything. Ever since he'd come home, the tension between him and Luke had been apparent. Jack had always been jealous of other guys who showed an interest in Ellie, and his bad experiences with the Chosen only fueled his anger.

It seemed like, as usual, it was down to her. Just as she was about to offer Luke a seat at her table though, something unexpected happened.

“You can sit here.” Jack turned around to Luke and pulled out the chair next to him. Luke just stared at him, caught completely off guard.

Ellie smiled, first at Jack, then at Luke, and reaffirmed: “Yeah, you should sit with us.”

Amber watched in surprise as Luke bowed his head slightly and then joined the two at their table. She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw him mumbling “Thanks”.

In that moment, Bray sat down across from her. He looked over to them, then back to her. “Did I miss something?” he asked confused.

“I have a feeling we all did”, she replied and handed him the milk.

 

 


End file.
